Haruno sensei
by Tsukisaku
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando te desafían a ligarte a uno de tus profesores? Al cual por cierto ni si quiera conoces… ¿Estarías dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencias? - Ella es Sakura, su nueva sensei - AU. Sasusaku xD. Five-shot. EPILOGO-UP -corregido-


**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un five - shot SasuSaku... en fin no los entretengo mas... a por cierto esta historia es un lemon así que cada quien lee bajo su propio riesgo...**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**Haruno Sensei**

**By Tsukisaku**

**AMO LOS DESAFIOS**

**.**

¿Qué sucede cuando te desafían? ¿Aceptas ó no?

Muchas personas siempre aceptan todo tipo de retos, tan sólo para ver cuanto pueden lograr. Y mientras más arriesgado es, mejor.

Pero, y que pasa cuando te desafían a ligarte a uno de tus profesores; el cual por cierto ni si quiera conoces… ¿Estarías dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencias?

Eso le paso a un chico que amaba los retos. Jamás falló a ninguno, ya que su orgullo siempre estaba de por medio.

Uchiha Sasuke… un joven sumamente atractivo de dieciocho años. Alto, tez blanca y perfecta, ojos negros como la noche. Cabello corto del mismo color, con algunos mechones cayendo libremente sobre su rostro; unos rasgos tan finos y un cuerpo de infarto… ¡Simplemente perfecto!

Poseedor de una personalidad única. Frío, arrogante, orgulloso, altanero y extremadamente inteligente… Son rasgos que lo vuelven tremendamente Sexy. Es el tipo de chico de pocas palabras. Sólo habla lo necesario y siempre es directo.

La mayoría de la comunidad femenina, esta loca por el. Tanto que el otro tanto de los chicos lo envidia.

¿Amigos? Sólo posee tres.

Sabaku No Gaara… un chico alto, pelirrojo, de ojos aguamarina; casi tan frío y arrogante como el Uchiha.

Hyuga Neji… un joven alto, de cabellos negros largos, ojos perlados y con un carácter muy parecido al de sus amigos. Y por último.

Uzumaki Naruto… un chico alto, de cabellera rubia, ojos azules. Sólo que el, a diferencia de los otros tres; es más hiperactivo y alegre.

Los cuatro cursaban el último año, en la preparatoria Konoha. Eran los símbolos sexuales de todo el instituto. Juntos eran dinamita pura.

De regreso de las vacaciones de invierno; a tan sólo cinco meses de culminar su año escolar. Su profesor de Biología, se retiro, debido a problemas personales. Así que el colegio tuvo que contratar a un sustituto.

En el salón de Tercero "A", todos los chicos se encontraban en pleno desorden.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más creen que estemos sin esta clase? – preguntó el pelirrojo; el cual estaba recargado en la pared al fondo del aula.

- No se… escuché que ya habían contratado a un sustituto – comentó el chico de ojos perlados, parado frente al pelirrojo.

- ¡Adivinen! – exclamó el rubio que acababa de entrar corriendo al salón.

- No grites Naruto – lo reprendió el Hyuga frunciendo el ceño.

- Ya tenemos profesor de biología – les dijo efusivamente.

- ¿Y porqué te alegra eso, si tú odias la biología? – le preguntó Gaara con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Es que no es él; si no ella – sus tres amigos arquearon una ceja.

- ¿Es mujer? – volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo.

- Si… Y dicen que es muy joven – agregó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Hmp –

- Para que esté de maestra tan joven… debe ser porque es muy fea – aseguró Neji.

- Talvez – continuó el pelirrojo, con una pequeña sonrisa de malicia en los labios – Pero… apuesto a que Sasuke no se atrevería a conquistarla – sus intenciones eran claras. Acababa de lanzarle un reto al Uchiha.

Todos comprendieron lo que quiso decir; así que le siguieron la corriente.

- Apuesto a que se acobardaría – agregó el chico Hyuga.

- Hmp – Sasuke sólo los observaba sin mostrar ninguna reacción.

- ¿Qué dices dobe? – le dijo e Uzumaki - ¿Aceptas ó te acobardas? –

- Teme – bufó el azabache – Yo nunca pierdo –

Todos formaron una pequeña sonrisa – Bien; Cien dólares a que Sasuke no se la lleva a la cama en… menos de un mes – propusó el dueño de los ojos aguamarina.

- Hecho – dijeron los otros tres.

Unos segundos después. Una rubia voluptuosa entro al aula. Era la directora del colegio.

- ¡Todos a sus asientos! – ordenó situándose frente a la clase. Lentamente todos se acomodaron en sus respectivos asientos – ¡A partir de hoy, tendrán una nueva Sensei de Biología! ¡Así que espero que se comporten! – se detuvo un momento – Pasa – dijo viendo hacia la puerta.

Al instante apareció una chica de unos veinticinco años. Estatura mediana, piel nívea, ojos de un verde jade, cabello rosado que le llegaba a los hombros, delgada y de buenas proporciones. Vestía una falda negra a medio muslo y una polera rosa claro. Sencillamente espectacular.

Todos los hombres del salón se quedaron con la boca abierta. Era una mujer que desbordaba belleza.

- Ella es su nueva profesora – comentó Tsunade – Suerte – le murmuró y salió del aula.

- Parece que a Sasuke le toco conquistar a una lindura – le murmuró Neji a sus amigos. Los cuales estaban sentados a un costado de el. Pues como los asientos eran para dos, estaban juntos.

- Eso no se vale – chilló el rubio haciendo una mueca.

- Son los trecientos dólares más fáciles de mi vida – aseguró el azabache con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro. Pues a simple vista, la nueva maestra, lucía muy tímida… y pensó que sería fácil.

- Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y seré su nueva profesora – les dijo muy seria – Les advierto que no tolero las burlas, las bromas, los juegos infantiles, ni la indisciplina – se detuvo un momento – Soy una persona muy estricta y de poca paciencia… así que más les vale estar siempre atentos en mi clase, para evitar reprobar – concluyó fríamente.

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos. No podían creer que alguien que lucía tan dulce y amigable… tuviera un carácter tan rudo.

- Ó talvez, no le sea tan fácil – comentó el pelirrojo.

- Si, es una fierecilla – agregó el Hyuga.

- Amo los retos – les dijo Sasuke, mientras observaba a la joven de cabellos rosados.

_Buenas piernas, lindo trasero, pechos grandes, linda cara; pero sobre todo un carácter admirable… No esta mal. Este reto es perfecto._

**—****o****—****o****—****o****—**

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Bien, como muchos sanben, fanfiction ha estado aplicando las normas de manera un tanto rigida y explicita. Así que como a mí ya me ha borrado varios fics por "contenido no apto para menores" me he visto en la necesidad de mudarme a mi blog. Siento si les ocasiona problemas, pero realmente ya no pienso quedarme aquí, para que me sigan borrando mis fics. **

**Si aún les interesa leer, pues con todo gusto pueden ir a mi blog. Los datos en mi perfil.**

**Cuidense y nos estamos leyendo.**

**—Tsukisaku—**


End file.
